enteringthematrixfandomcom-20200214-history
Gigs under "Eternity Hour"
Upcoming live shows The events' names are in quotation marks. Oct. 26th - Arabia Music House, Helsinki Oct. 28th - Nuorisotalo, Kauniainen 2015 Oct. 8th - Vernissa, Tikkurila '''Eternity Hour's first live performance. Opening act for Cross D'Bility, a fellow band from Järvenpää. '''Set: Black Pasodoble, intro waltz / The Spiits, Under The Red Painted Sky, Careful With That Axe (Pink Floyd), 40 Days / Losing Hold (Wigwam) / Carry On Wayward Son (Kansas), jam / drum solo, Reclaiming The Everland Nov. 4th - Arabia, Helsinki '''Closing act of the weekly changing Arabia Music House shows. '''Set: Matrïcasın Engizw, Supersonic, 41 Days, Under The Red Painted Sky, Losing Hold (Wigwam), Reclaiming The Everland Nov. 6th - Bar Bulldog, Riihimäki '''A surprising bar gig, 2nd act of the evening. '''Set: Carry On Wayward Son, Supersonic, Losing Hold Nov. 11th - Harju, Helsinki '''3rd act of the night. Alfred had problems with the local soundman considering his rotary amplifier, but the setup fortunately came out successful. '''Set: Supersonic, Veronica's Masterpiece, 42 Days, Under The Red Painted Sky Nov. 19th - Järvenpää high school '''Short gig at the Järvenpää high school Art Café. A Yamaha grand piano was used for keyboard parts due to equipment shortage. '''Set: Supersonic, Reclaiming The Everland 2016 Jan. 27th - Arabia, Helsinki '''Another gig at the Music House. The whole show consisted of previously non-performed songs. Representatives of Tavastia were following the gig, but weren't interested in featuring Eternity Hour. '''Set: Intro/Precession Of The Equinoxes, The Man, Ei Pilz, How Was Your Day?, Melody Of A Dreaming Reality Mar. 8th - Järvenpää high school '''An all-funk set, featured in the school's "Finnish music week". Kevin Sarinko, a student of the school, joined the band on vocals for a rendition of Play That Funky Music, thus becoming the first guest musician in Eternity Hour history. '''Set: Bless The Night, Supersonic, Play That Funky Music (Wild Cherry), Under The Red Painted Sky Mar. 9th - Bar Loose, Helsinki '''1st round of the Emergenza band contest, 1st act of the evening. Eight bands performed, five bands survived to the next round, including Eternity Hour, scoring a 4th place tie in the polls. The voting system at Bar Loose was partially defective, due to used notes handed out to the voters, causing the band to just barely survive in the competition. Set: Under The Red Painted Sky, 43 Days, Supersonic, Reclaiming The Everland''' "Fine arrangements and individual performances, but listen to the other musicians and enhance the ensemble and this will become staggering!" -Janna Kukka, Emergenza representative Mar. 13th - Tervakoski elementary '''Another competitive gig, 4th and final act of the day. Eternity Hour was one of the two bands that got through to the SKEBA finals. Due to sickness, Ville couldn't perform, and Alfred had to replace him on lead vocals. Set: Under The Red Painted Sky, 44 Days, Losing Hold''' Mar. 18th - Loimu, Järvenpää '''Loimublues, 3rd act. Set: Bless The Night, The Man, 45 Days, Losing Hold, In And Out (Wes Montgomery)' '''Mar. 23rd - Arabia, Helsinki Set: Matrïcasın Engizw, Supersonic, Bless The Night, 46 Days, Under The Red Painted Sky, Reclaiming The Everland' Apr. 13th - Nosturi, Helsinki '''Round 2 of Emergenza. The Nord's power cord detached before the last song of the set, thus flunking the intro. Other less essential equipment decayed during the set. The band incredibly got through to the Finnish finals. '''Set: Bless The Night, Supersonic, Veronica's Masterpiece Apr. 22nd - Congregative hall, Järvenpää '''The first gig featuring only, and mostly put together by Eternity Hour. Postponed for over a month due to the initial date being poorly timed for both the audience and the band. Since the conditions were exceptional, Maza was successfully invited to engineer and help record the instruments. The gig was somewhat discrete, featuring some ''very ''rehearsed numbers. '''Set: Supersonic, Veronica's Masterpiece, 47 Days, Agnus Dei hymn / Ei Pilz, Carry On Wayward Son, Fairyport (Wigwam), Bless The Night, Reclaiming The Everland – Encore: Losing Hold May 7th - Nosturi, Helsinki '''Emergenza Finnish finals. Needless to say, the band didn't get very far in the scores, one reason being that the voting system was changed for the night. Emergenza rewarded best musicians in categories: guitar, bass, vocals, drums and "other"; Toni was rewarded as best bassist. Notably the reward for "other" was received by a vocalist. '''Set: Supersonic, Under The Red Painted Sky, Reclaiming The Everland May 14th - Munkkiniemi, Helsinki '''Gig at a youth center. The band agreed to ''not ''play a serious gig, and initially had what can be argued as the least commercial setlist possible, but since the schedule was altered and a certain composition wasn't finished in time the bill had to be tweaked. '''Set: Precession Of The Equinoxes, Veronica's Masterpiece, 48 Days, T'Mershi Duween / You Are What You Is / The Black Page #1 (Frank Zappa) May 20th - Kauniainen '''Another gig at a youth center. The call for the gig came only a few days prior, and Toni was busy for the night. The band still decided to perform with Alfred taking over the bass. The outcome was surprisingly good. '''Set: YYZ (Rush), 49 Days, The Man, Ei Pilz, Reclaiming The Everland May 27th - Vimma, Turku '''The finale of the SKEBA band competition. 5th act of the night, with 6 bands performing. Against tough odds as verified by the jury, Eternity Hour ended up winning the competition, thus receiving a prize of 1500€ and a trophy in the shape of a gold painted lion. The whole show was broadcast on Vimma online radio, and Eternity Hour was interviewed twice: once after the gig like every other band and again after the awarding ceremony. '''Set: Supersonic, Under The Red Painted Sky, Reclaiming The Everland May 28th - Tanhuniitty, Järvenpää '''At a festival put together by the Tanhuniitty residents' association. Eternity Hour was the 8th act, and performed after a country trio including Ninni Poijärvi, Mika Kuokkanen and Olli Haavisto, all of whom are members of a popular Finnish roots band called Hoedown. Despite the venue being small, Eternity Hour warmed up by jamming out to the trio. A few enthusiastic people joined in dance. '''Set: Precession Of The Equinoxes, Bless The Night, 50 Days, Supersonic, Losing Hold, Veronica's Masterpiece, Reclaiming The Everland May 31st - Kartano elementary, Järvenpää '''A yearly school concert, in which JJSL played their only gig in 2015. Not only were Eternity Hour invited to perform a few songs at most, but other performances went beyond the schedule and the band was subdued to perform a mere 5 minute piece (note: with EH's time consuming organ/cymbal setup and guitars being used). '''Set: Bless The Night June 22nd - Vernissa, Tikkurila '''"Vernissafest", an outdoor event beside the lake, next to the building. The show consisted of four bands in total, and Eternity Hour performed first. A new keyboard setup including the Doepfer was used with good results. '''Set: Matrïcasın Engizw (intro), Supersonic, 52 Days, Precession Of The Equinoxes / Veronica's Masterpiece, Reclaiming The Everland July 1st - Uuno-bar, Järvenpää '''As part of an abundance of acoustic shows in relation to the Puistoblues festival at the time taking place at the inner city. The gig took place on the outside terrace part of Uuno, and the band got a fair bit of appraisal for their music. '''Set: Bless The Night, Supersonic, Ei Pilz, Play That Funky Music, Losing Hold July 2nd - Latoteatteri, Haarajoki '''Event taking place in a barn used as a theater. Eternity Hour was invited to headline being the 6th act, starting an hour before midnight. Since the venue was near Järvenpää (and because of the logistics of the event), the gig was played without using any borrowed equipment; only vocals were done using the house PA. Notably used were the brand new Zildjian sheet gong, and the recently obtained and output-modified Lowrey Holiday. '''Set: In And Out, Precession Of The Equinoxes, Supersonic, Ei Pilz, 51 Days, Losing Hold, Veronica's Masterpiece, Reclaiming The Everland – Encore: Bless The Night Sept. 23rd - Pakila community center, Helsinki '''As part of "Paloheinä Soi", a series of events taking place in a small area in Helsinki. Also performing were bands Carbine and Revolverz. There was a slight accident on the way when the Lowrey organ fell over in the back of the van resulting in it's pedals snapping and the woodwork receiving a slight smash. Fortunately the organ still worked as always, and Alfred taped the snapped together during Carbine's performance. '''Set: Precession Of The Equinoxes, Supersonic, 53 Days, Behind (The Scenery Of The Colored Canvas), Veronica's Masterpiece, Reclaiming The Everland Sept. 24th - Sk8fest, Järvenpää '''A skateboarding event, featuring live performances. The bands standard setup expanded, and as a result the mobile stage withheld a synth setup and, even weirder, a marimba that the band decided to use only a few days before the gig. '''Set: Supersonic, Behind, T'Mershi Duween, Ei Pilz, Reclaiming The Everland